


Новости

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Firefly, The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы делаем новости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Утренние новости

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** алкоголь, обсценная лексика.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Миленькая молодая ведущая раскладывала на столе перед собой бумаги с текстом, явно сортируя их так, как учили в школе дикторов – или откуда там она пришла.  
      – Ничего так бабенка, – лениво процедил один из осветителей, перевешиваясь через перила, чтобы получше рассмотреть грудь новенькой, кусочек которой был виден сквозь расстегнутый верх блузки – кондиционеры в студии барахлили уже третий день как.  
      – Боб, спорим, она долго не продержится? – хмыкнул второй осветитель, постарше, и поиграл с кнопками на пульте, чтобы свет прожекторов попадал точно на лицо диктора и не создавал ненужные тени. – Начнет сбиваться, задавать вопросы руководству…  
      – Да ладно тебе, Пит, – отмахнулся первый осветитель, – нахрена ей задавать вопросы с такими сиськами? Читает не по складам – и ладно.  
      – Эй, мужики, огоньку не найдется? – к осветителям подошел рыжеватый мужчина средних лет, который, вопреки всем запретам пожарных, вертел в руке пачку сигарет.  
      – Держи, – Пит выудил из кармана потрепанную упаковку спичек с лейблом бара «Каритас». – Ты откуда? Я тебя не помню.  
      – Из отдела маркетинга, – туманно ответил мужчина. – Дж… можешь звать меня Джи. Я водитель.  
      – А… – с понимающим видом протянул Пит. – Пришел посмотреть, как делаются новости?  
      – Типа того.  
      – Ну смотри тогда.  
      И трое мужчин облокотились на перила осветительского мостика, глядя сверху на заметно нервничающую ведущую.  
      Та несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, выпрямилась и послала в камеру профессиональную безликую улыбку:  
      – Доброе утро. С вами я, Мелинда Картрайт, и я познакомлю вас с последними новостями этого часа. – На экране позади нее высветились кадры с хмурыми военными и бегущей строкой «Новости политики». – Как нам сообщил представитель министерства обороны, конгресс принял решение снизить расходы на вооружение в следующем году. Дальнейших комментариев по этому поводу не последовало, однако из достоверных источников стало известно, что данное решение связано с неким военным проектом под названием «Инициатива». – Мелинда запнулась, но с усилием – и прежней улыбкой – продолжила: – По непроверенным данным «Инициатива» занималась научными исследованиями в области генной инженерии.  
      – Туфта, – бросил Джи, гася окурок о перила. – Это было как «Секретные материалы», только в армии.  
      – А ты откуда знаешь? – Боб посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
      – В отделе маркетинга все знают, – загадочно ответил Джи.  
v– А теперь к местным новостям, – Мелинда едва заметно передернула плечами. – Вот уже несколько часов подряд сейсмологи регистрируют слабые подземные толчки в восточном пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, где расположен известный заповедник «Тихое озеро». Однако ученые заверяют, что волноваться не о чем, – диктор криво улыбнулась, считывая с экрана-подсказки плоскую шутку, – можете не бояться за бабушкин сервиз – в городе землетрясения не ожидается.  
      – Не продержится, – вынес вердикт Пит. – Видно же, как ей хочется ввернуть, что в том районе последние пару лет студенты пропадают, хотя это запрещено.  
      – Пару лет? – фыркнул Джи. – Да уж лет двадцать как минимум.  
      Боб посмотрел на него испытующе, потом вздохнул:  
      – Да-да, я понял, в отделе маркетинга все знают.  
      – Криминальная хроника, – стоически продолжала Миранда. – Как нам стало известно, в городе Саннидейл, расположенном неподалеку от Лос-Анджелеса, отмечены беспорядки в старшей школе. Ответственность за происходящее взяла на себя группировка под названием «Свидетели Уидона», однако власти уверяют, что держат все под контролем и случившееся – лишь выходка пьяных подростков. – Экран высветил кадры со зданием школы, разрисованным граффити. Несколько окон было выбито; из них вырывались языки пламени.  
      Пит коротко хохотнул:  
      – Ну да, под контролем. Только четыре года назад местные выпускники вынесли мэра и разрушили старое здание школы. А так все в порядке, конечно.  
      – А ты откуда знаешь? – полюбопытствовал Боб.  
      – Да у меня там бабка живет, – хмыкнул Пит. – Хотя, учитывая, что она постоянно жрет дрянь из «Двойного мяса», не удивлюсь, если у нее вместо мозгов уже курятина… или свинина…  
      – Или гигантский червь, питающийся людьми, – понимающе хохотнул Джи, но быстро умолк под укоряющим взглядом Пита.  
      – А что насчет «Свидетелей Уидона»? – Боб приподнял бровь. – Раз уж ты у нас такой осведомленный.  
      Джи переступил с ноги на ногу:  
      – Это секретная информация. Скажу одно, парни, – вы об этой секте сегодня еще услышите.  
      – И о погоде, – затараторила Мелинда. – Сегодня, как и всегда, в Лос-Анджелесе ясно, солнечно… и заоблачные цены на недвижимость. Следующий выпуск новостей – в пятнадцать ноль-ноль. Оставайтесь с нами.  
      – Забыла добавить про прямые включения с очередного апокалипсиса, – вздохнул Пит и щелкнул переключателем, погружая студию в полумрак. – Точно не продержится. Ну что, мужики, пошли перекурим?


	2. Дневные новости

      – Ну, поехали. – Боб врубил прожекторы, подумал было подвигать их, но потом решил не портить то, что так здорово настроил Пит.  
      – Как наша новенькая? – Пит со значением поставил на край пульта упаковку пива.  
      – Пока не появилась. Гримируется, – отрапортовал Боб. – Где ты потерял Джи?  
      – Он поехал отвозить какой-то контракт в юридическую фирму. Обещал появиться с минуты на минуту. – Пит освободил банку из упаковки и вскрыл ее с тихим щелчком.  
      Но и минуту спустя Джи не появился. Зато вышла Мелинда. Судя по припухшим губам и едва замаскированному гримом румянцу на щеках, она тесно общалась с кем-то из начальства канала. Оправив пиджак, Мелинда опустилась в кресло и подняла глаза на камеру.  
      – Второй раунд, – прошептал Боб, представляя себе, какими виртуозными могут быть губы и язык выпускницы школы дикторов.  
      – Добрый день. С вами я, Мелинда Картрайт, и я познакомлю вас с последними новостями этого часа.  
      – Прикиньте, парни, – зашептал Джи, протягивая руку к упаковке, – Я только что ехал в лифте с зеленым чуваком. Без дураков зеленым.  
      – Обкурился? – наполовину с сочувствием, наполовину с завистью спросил его Боб.  
      – Да чтоб я сдох. Этот «Вольфрам и Харт» – то еще местечко. Я бы вам рассказал… – Джи вздохнул и потупился. – Короче, я три раза отвозил туда контракты и кого только не встречал. Говорят, – он понизил голос еще сильнее, так что приходилось почти читать по губам, – говорят, что прошлый курьер так у них и сгинул. Съели. Поэтому мне и приходится мотаться вместо него.  
      Боб недоверчиво хмыкнул, потом глянул на невозмутимого Пита и вскинул брови:  
      – Ты ему веришь?  
      – Не знаю, как насчет юристов – по мне, так все они кровососы, но вот моя бабка про Саннидейл рассказывает такое…  
      – Да задрал ты уже со своим Саннидейлом, – Боб разочарованно отвернулся.  
      – Наблюдается массовое бегство из Саннидейла. Люди покидают свои дома, оставляют вещи… – Мелинда сделала паузу, давая гипотетической аудитории возможность послушать короткое интервью с полноватым мужчиной, сидящим за рулем старенькой тойоты, на крыше которой громоздились коробки и два велосипеда, и нетерпеливо постукивающим пальцами по рулю.  
      – Не знаю, что уж там такое – у нас всегда было неспокойно, – но теперь совсем край, – вещал мужичина, пока его детишки с заднего сидения корчили рожи в камеру.  
      – И кто посоветовал вам уехать? – не отпускал его репортер.  
      – Мой сосед, Клем. А он парень такой, врать не будет, – мужчина махнул рукой какому-то лопоухому, выруливающему на главную улицу на малолитражке. – Вон он, попробуйте у него спросить.  
      Репортер рысью рванул к притормозившей на углу указанной машине. Лопоухий приоткрыл дверь, и репортер обрадованно поднажал – только чтобы закашляться, когда малолитражка стартанула с места в карьер, обдав его вонючим дымом. Оказывается, лопоухий ждал вовсе не его, а маленького черного котенка, запрыгнувшего в машину с пожарного гидранта.  
      – Ого! – Боб повернулся обратно к Питу, – а твоя бабушка что говорит по этому поводу?  
      Тот пожал плечами:  
      – Понятия не имею, я ей уже года полтора не звонил.  
      Со стороны студий, где проходило какое-то дурацкое кулинарное шоу и не менее дурацкое шоу про знакомства, донеслись крики и ругань.  
      – Кажется, намечается скандал, – ухмыльнулся Боб. Он бы с удовольствием сходил и посмотрел, но во время эфира это было недопустимо.  
      – Потише там! – гаркнул в ту сторону звукорежиссер, впрочем, без особого эффекта.  
      Скандал набирал обороты. Звукорежиссер сорвался с места и скрылся в коридоре. Вскоре крики отдалились и наконец стихли.  
      Тем временем изображение на экране сменилось, а Мелинда взволнованно продолжила:  
      – Экстренное сообщение из Лондона. Группа неизвестных экстремистов подорвала здание, принадлежащее Уэльскому Историческому Обществу, старейшему в Великобритании. Погодите… – Мелинда склонила голову набок, явно прислушиваясь к бормотанию в наушнике. – Ответственность за теракт взяла на себя секта «Свидетели Уидона». Подробности не разглашаются.  
      – О, уже и секта, – фыркнул Джи и опустил на мостик пустую банку.  
      – А кто такой этот Уидон? – вдруг спросил Боб, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
      – Страшный человек, – коротко ответил Пит и сделал вид, что занимается пультом. Боб подождал еще немного, потом вздохнул и снова принялся рассматривать диктора.  
      – Любопытный случай проявления детской шизофрении зарегистрирован в пригороде. Ребенок заявил своим родителям, что его игрушки живые, и потребовал выкинуть их. Получив отказ, он изуродовал кукол своей сестры и попытался заколоть ее ножницами. По словам родителей, их сын всегда был тихим примерным мальчиком, и его поведение стало для них полной неожиданностью. Дело передано на рассмотрение в органы социальной защиты. – Мелинда покосилась на мелькающие на экране кадры, где трясущаяся камера выхватывала то кусок потолка, то завешенные жуткими постерами стены, то отчаянно вырывающегося из рук санитаров мальчишку самого хулиганского вида.  
      – Примерный сын, – не сдержавшись, хихикнул Боб. – Ага, мы так и поняли.  
      – Тем временем подземные толчки в районе «Тихого озера» продолжают усиливаться. Однако сейсмологи по-прежнему настаивают, что никакой угрозы нет. – Мелинда успокаивающе улыбнулась.  
      – Так, – спокойно сказал Пит. – Я пошел покупать билет.  
      – Куда? – опешил Боб.  
      – В партер, на первый ряд, твою мать, – вдруг резко огрызнулся Пит. – На самолет. Пора валить. Джи, ты со мной?  
      Тот помотал головой:  
      – У отдела маркетинга свой план эвакуации.  
      – Ну тогда удачи. – Пит пожал Джи руку, махнул Бобу и направился к выходу.  
      – Тебя уволят… – заикнулся было Боб, но ответом ему послужила лишь приземлившаяся у его ног банка из-под пива.


	3. Вечерние новости

      Вернувшись с обеда, Боб обнаружил, что людей в здании поубавилось, большая часть студий опустела, по коридорам никто не сновал туда-сюда, не раздавались каждую минуту телефонные звонки… Сказать по правде, сновал по коридору только какой-то режиссер, который яростно требовал от кого-то, чтобы тот возвращался на работу, потому что «тут такой материал – пальчики оближешь». Сквозь стеклянные двери приемной генерального директора было видно, что его секретаршу тоже как ветром сдуло – только на полу валялись листы бумаги и степлер.  
      Боб пожал плечами, задавил червячок сомнения и направил стопы в родную студию.  
      Здесь все было как всегда, и Боб расслабился, хотя заметная бледность диктора его несколько насторожила.  
      Закрутилась заставка.  
      – Добрый вечер. С вами я, Мелинда Картрайт, и я познакомлю вас с последними новостями этого часа. Как нам стало известно, несколько городов на западе страны подверглись массированной ментальной атаке неясного свойства. По свидетельству работников спасательных служб жертвы атаки проявляют признаки расстройства личности и объявляют себя теми, кем не являются. Во избежание увеличения числа жертв рекомендуется на время прекратить работу с комп… – Мелинда сглотнула и покосилась на экран с подсказками, – компьютерной техникой.  
      – Тофер буянит, – прокомментировал незаметно подкравшийся Джи.  
      Боб подпрыгнул:  
      – Старик! Мать твою, я чуть в штаны не наложил.  
      – Извини, парень, – беззаботно отозвался Джи, продолжая вслушиваться в слова Мелинды.  
      – К нам поступают сообщения о том, что на месте Саннидейла образовалась гигантская воронка, полностью поглотившая город. По предварительным данным жертв среди населения нет. Причины происшествия выясняются. Губернатор Калифорнии принес жит… бывшим жителям города свои соболезнования.  
      В этот момент свет на секунду вырубился, а когда зажегся, половина прожекторов не работала. Боб чертыхнулся и начал колдовать над пультом.  
      – Черт возьми, Пит, если тебя еще не уволили, я тебя убью. Нашел время свалить!  
      Судя по звукам, внизу тоже не все было гладко – похоже, отрубился экран с подсказками. Более-менее наладив освещение, Боб устало оперся на перила и глянул на суету внизу, потом на стол диктора.  
      Мелинда подняла глаза и неожиданно посмотрела прямо на Боба. Тот вздрогнул.  
      В ее глазах был неприкрытый ужас.  
      – Будешь убегать, захвати ее с собой, – сказал над его ухом Джи. – Хорошая девушка, жалко будет, если пропадет.  
      – Эй, а ты куда? – Боб с трудом оторвал взгляд от диктора и перевел его на удаляющуюся спину Джи.  
      – В маркетинговый отдел, – не оборачиваясь, бросил тот.  
      Внизу, кажется, Мелинда снова взяла себя в руки и продолжила говорить, нервно сжимая в руках листочки с текстом:  
      – Землетрясение в районе «Тихого озера» продолжает усиливаться. Власти объявили начало эвакуации. В Лос-Анджелесе зарегистрированы случаи массовых беспорядков. Начальник полиции рекомендует не появляться на улице после наступления темноты…  
      В левом коридоре раздался дикий крик, и секунду спустя оттуда выбежал молоденький звукорежиссер с окровавленным лицом. Вслед за ним вылетел топор и вонзился ему в спину, отчего паренек споткнулся и рухнул на стол, прямо перед Мелиндой.  
      Мелинда завизжала и отшатнулась вместе с креслом, и почти сразу же из коридора повалила толпа народу, ряженого в какие-то Хэллоуинские костюмы. Помещение внизу моментально наполнилось воплями, звоном и зверским рычанием.  
      Почему-то Бобу сразу же вспомнились напутственные слова Джи. Не раздумывая, он бросился к лестнице, скатился по ней, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки сразу, отпихнул космато-рогатое нечто и подскочил к Мелинде, пытавшейся выпутаться из перевернувшегося кресла.  
      – Бежим! – рявкнул он, вздергивая девушку на ноги, и потянул ее за собой.  
      Очутившись снаружи, Боб привалился к двери, стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что сейчас творилось внутри, и тихо засмеялся.  
      – Ты сошел с ума? – так же тихо спросила его Мелинда.  
      Боб только головой покачал:  
      – Ну Пит, ну шутник… Партер, первый ряд. Вот же гандон. – Он перевел взгляд на девушку и посерьезнел. – Не обращай внимания, это от нервов. Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.  
      – Лучше куда-нибудь… подальше отсюда, – прошептала Мелинда.  
      Они не успели дойти до парковки – в небе громыхнуло, ударила молния, и парковка мгновенно превратилась в шар ослепительно белого пламени.  
      – Бля… – только и смог выдохнуть Боб.  
      Мелинда прижалась к нему всем телом и спрятала лицо у него на плече.  
      – Они не выпустят нас из города.  
      – Кто? – спросил Боб, машинально поглаживая ее по спине.  
      – «Свидетели Уидона».  
      Начавшийся ливень быстро погасил пламя, оставившее после себя черные покореженные остовы автомобилей.  
      Над Лос-Анджелесом разразилась гроза.


	4. После новостей (за кадром)

      Матерясь себе под нос, Пит гнал автомобиль на восток.  
      Нет, билет купить он успел – не успел воспользоваться. Все рейсы отменили из-за штормового предупреждения. Ну и возможного землетрясения, да. Пришлось выбираться из города так… Пита передернуло при воспоминании о том, как он чуть не встрял в многокилометровую пробку, все участники которой, кажется, готовы были порвать друг другу глотки – во всяком случае, где-то впереди уже слышались выстрелы. Тогда он с трудом успел шмыгнуть в узкий проулок и, ободрав краску на боках, свалить подальше от этого дурдома.  
      И теперь гнал автомобиль на восток – потому что в этом направлении решались ехать только самые отчаянные. Здесь было «Тихое озеро». Но самого Пита землетрясение пугало гораздо меньше, чем то, что творилось в ЛА.  
      Увидев впереди новую пробку, Пит даже почти не удивился. Вдарив по тормозам, он вышел, чтобы проверить, как далеко та тянется. Недалеко. Сотня ярдов, не больше – а дальше поперек дороги были навалены толстые стволы деревьев, наглухо закрывая путь. Теперь Пит выругался в полный голос, длинно и витиевато, заставив ближайших водителей посмотреть на него с уважением.  
      – Ну и хрен с вами! – Пит обернулся и погрозил собравшимся над городом тучам кулаком. – И не из таких переделок выбирался.  
      Вернувшись к машине, он дал задний ход и вырулил на лесную дорогу. Он знал, куда она ведет, но спокойно проскочил тоннель и углубился дальше в заповедник. Пит не боялся хижины и ее обитателей.  
      Он преодолел половину леса, когда перед машиной выросла скособоченная фигура и вонзила топор в капот.  
      – Это ты зря, – прорычал Пит, открывая дверцу и одновременно сбрасывая маскировку. – Это вы зря, – добавил он, разглядывая небольшую группку зомби-реднеков и яростно хлеща себя по ногам длинным хвостом. – Попутчиков не беру.  
      И Пит оскалился всем своим тройным рядом зубов.  
  
      – Куда мы бежим? – задыхаясь, спросил Боб в очередной раз у Мелинды, которая упорно тянула его за собой.  
      В последние полчаса они поменялись ролями, и Боб из ведущего превратился в ведомого.  
      – В безопасное место, – в очередной же раз ответила Мелинда, не сбавляя темпа.  
      Ливень заливал глаза, слепил, размывал здания вокруг, превращая ночной город в подобие смутного сна. Кошмара. Что-то горело, взрывалось, и чем ближе они были к центру, тем явственнее раздавались звуки битвы – чертовски похожие на те, что Боб слышал в студии.  
      – Как-то не похоже, что там безопасно, – попробовал возразить он.  
      – Доверься мне.  
      Боб недоумевал, почему позволяет командовать собой этой худенькой маленькой – оторвав от туфель каблуки, Мелинда стала ниже на добрых четыре дюйма – девушке, которую еще утром он считал очередной пассией начальства, дорвавшейся до эфира. Но почему-то слушался. Наверное, потому что Мелинда производила впечатление человека, который точно знает, что делать.  
      Они выбежали на очередную улицу – и внезапно очутились в самом центре сражения. Разобрать, кто и с кем дерется, было практически невозможно, хотя Боб заметил, что основное действо разворачивается вокруг пятерых людей с мечами – ну, он надеялся, что это люди, – которые возвышались над толпой, потому что стояли на импровизированной баррикаде из мертвых тел.  
      Мелинда рядом с ним вскрикнула, и Боб обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть несущегося прямо на них гиганта, вращающего над головой палицу. Боб отпрянул к стене ближайшего дома, отпихнул Мелинду за спину и сдернул крышку с одного из мусорных баков, стоявших поблизости. Другого оружия не было.  
      Видимо, один из четверки заметил их – гигант был уже совсем близко, когда мимо пронеслось что-то черное, а у гиганта в груди оказался меч.  
      – Укройтесь в доме и не высовывайтесь! – крикнул им белобрысый парень с окровавленным лицом, кивнув на дверь пожарного хода, выдернул меч и снова врубился в гущу битвы, пробираясь к невысокой блондинке, яростно размахивающей странной формы секирой.  
      Бочком они добрались до двери.  
      Небо над их головами потемнело еще больше, сверху донесся душераздирающий вопль. Боб задрал голову.  
      – Блядь, дракон! – выдохнул он.  
  
      Оглядев поляну и убедившись, что от зомби остались мелкие клочки, в принципе неспособные шевелиться, Пит вернулся на тропу и пошел дальше.  
      – Я выберусь. Выберусь, – повторял он себе, не желая думать о том, кто может встретиться дальше.  
      Вот и хижина. Земля тут и вправду тряслась так, что он едва удерживал равновесие. Пит притормозил и отдал развалюхе шутовской салют:  
      – Я говорил, что вы не справитесь. Вы ж не японцы.  
      Раздался грохот, по земле зазмеились трещины. Пит упал – и тут же откатился от ближайшего провала, начал отползать…  
      Хижина разломилась надвое и из образовавшейся дыры в небо взметнулась гигантская рука.  
      – Ну все, поздняк метаться, – прошептал Пит, понимая, что уже никуда не успеет. – Партер, первый ряд… как сглазил.  
      Он привалился спиной к дереву и закурил, с философским спокойствием наблюдая, как в образовавшуюся пропасть падают все новые и новые куски бывшей полянки, неумолимо подбираясь к его ногам.  
  
      Оказавшись в относительной безопасности здания, Боб перевел дух и огляделся, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в этой темноте.  
      – Тут оставаться нельзя, – сказал он наконец, – этим тварям дверь на один пинок.  
      – Мы спрячемся в доме, – ответила Мелинда.  
      – Так мы вроде уже…  
      – В кукольном доме, – непонятно объяснила Мелинда, щелкнула зажигалкой, осветив крохотный закуток, и направилась к лестнице в подвал. – Там сейчас безопаснее всего.  
      – Кто ты? – требовательно спросил Боб, останавливаясь. – И откуда все знаешь? Маркетинговый отдел?  
      Мелинда фыркнула и развернулась:  
      – «Свидетели Уидона». И можешь звать меня Эко.  
      Боб пожал плечами.  
      – А себя можешь звать Пол, – тихо добавила Эко и начала спускаться по ступенькам.  
  
      Джи стоял на крыше небоскреба, наслаждаясь открывавшимся видом. Все шло так, как он и задумывал.  
      – Ну что, босс, улетаем?  
      – Еще минуту, Мэл. Не каждый день любуешься апокалипсисом, который сам и устроил.  
      Подошедший Мэл встал рядом и взглянул вниз:  
      – И какие планы на потом?  
      Джи повернулся к собеседнику и улыбнулся:  
      – Ну… Мэл, тебе слово «Мстители» ни о чем не говорит?


End file.
